clocktowerfandomcom-20200223-history
Belli Castle
Belli Castle, also known as Castle Belli, is an enormous castle that serves as the setting of Haunting Ground. It appears to be located in an Italian countryside, or at least somewhere in Europe, and built during the Middle Ages or Renaissance. It is surrounded by a forestry region of mountains and a lake with a water tower. The castle has an old mansion and is located by the "House of Truth". It is the home to the Belli family of alchemists who study immortality. Although the number of residents is only a mere four people, it seems that at one point in history, it was a place of much energy and life. During the game, it is almost entirely abandoned. It contains plenty of lavish bedrooms, libraries, music rooms, a chapel, and much more. However, the castle also has a darker side. The castle is built like a labyrinth. Many rooms are booby trapped and filled with horrors such as ancient crypts, torture chambers, and laboratories of freakish experiments. Bizarre architecture is common; for example, benches facing backwards, penrose stairs and one door leading to a high drop off. Haunting Ground Riccardo Belli locked the main castle gate tightly and has hidden away the key, making Fiona Belli's escape impossible. The only way Fiona has is a guide from Lorenzo Belli to advance through the Belli Mansion, which extends away from the castle, and every time she gains progress, a new stalker may pop up out of nowhere for her to have to either fight or flight from with Hewie by her side. After the events of the game (in Ending A which is presumably the canon ending), it appears that Debilitas and the homunculi are the only residents remaining at the castle. Riccardo claimed Fiona has legal rights over the entire castle as she inherited it, but given that Fiona wouldn't want to inherit a creepy castle which she hates, it's unknown what occurs to the castle, or if Debilitas inherited it instead. Places There are several places in the castle with eerie/disturbing features. Some of them are puzzle rooms, while most others are just decorations. *'Pupa Cella/Puppet Room': This small room has many dolls being pinned to the wall. Some of these dolls appears to be broken. A red carpet in the back of the room served as a trap Fiona must disarm if she wishes to proceed further. *'Gallery Room': This large hall/room contains many steel armors and weapons. An the other side of the room is a hole in which Fiona can enter to get to the Refining room. *'Colored Blocks Room': This room is a puzzle room, consisting of four rows of blocks in different colors; red, blue, green, and yellow. Fiona must assemble the blocks into their respective order to open a secret staircase to the room below. Later in the game, Daniella is seen cleaning the blocks. *'Piano Room': This is a room where Riccardo can be heard playing a piano upstairs. On the table in the room lies a key to open the door to the castle corridor. At one side of the room there is a giant harp, as well as a bookcase at the other side of the room that serves as an evasion point should Debilitas is after Fiona. *'Lunar Refractor Room': The room is located under the Colored Blocks Room. It has two panels that serves to reflect moonlight to a wall, revealing a secret staircase. *'Underground Chapel': A statue of a goddess stands at the end of the long hall, where the Saturnus Key awaits. This room is also a final battle arena where Fiona will face Debilitas for the last time. Either she would drop the chandelier on Debilitas, or simply kill him. Concept art HGart_(22).png HGart_(23).png HGart_(24).png HGart_(25).png HGart_(26).png HGart_(27).png HGart_(28).png HGart_(29).png HGart_(30).png HGart_(31).png HGart_(32).png HGart_(33).png HGart_(34).png HGart_(35).png HGart_(36).png HGart_(37).png HGart_(38).png HGart_(39).png HGart_(40).png HGart_(41).png HGart_(42).png HGart_(43).png HGart_(44).png HGart_(45).png HGart_(46).png HGart_(47).png HGart_(48).png Category:Locations Category:Haunting Ground Locations